


You would make a wonderful wife

by Percyyougloriousbastard



Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gilbert daydreams of Anne as a wife, cute domestic fluffy stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-18 18:57:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21281639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Percyyougloriousbastard/pseuds/Percyyougloriousbastard
Summary: Anne is watching baby Dellie while the men are harvesting apples. Gilbert is struck by just how comfortable Anne is with little Dellie and just how wonderful of a wife she would make one day.
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe & Anne Shirley
Comments: 5
Kudos: 217





	You would make a wonderful wife

**Author's Note:**

> As always with me this is unedited.

Marilla had taken ill with a horrid head cold and Mathew and Jerry were to help with the Blythe-Lacroix Orchard harvest. That left Anne to mind little Delphine. Anne had spent the morning lost in games of peek-a-boo and singing songs from old nursery stories and now Delphine had drifted off to her morning nap leaving Anne to some household chores.

She didn’t mind that the other girls her age were likely spending the day in the glorious sun shine while she was scrubbing questionable stains out of nappies, and washing bottles and making lunch for the men as they worked. She didn’t mind that she was doing it all for love for she simply adored little Dellie and Bash was a dear friend in need. She was a little miffed however, that she was spending the day anywhere near Gilbert Blythe. He had broken her heart and had the audacity to great her with a warm smile and a friendly shoulder clap on his way out the door when as she arrived for her duties. It felt a little desperate that she was scrubbing the swear mark of the collar of one of his work shirts while he was courting with another girl – no woman.

She splashed the shirt and laundry block back into the sink and made her way to the stove to stir the stew that was gently simmering away for when it was time to call the men in for lunch. Things had been hard since Mary had left them and the Blyth-Lacroix household seemed as Mrs. Rachel Lynde had put it in sore need of a women’s touch. Anne sighed as Dellie cried out alerting her that she had awoken and she moved to lift her out of the basket at the kitchen table. Anne continued with the house hold chores best she could with the child on her hip as she spoke soothingly to the girl.

She was at the stove stiring the stew, Dellie snuggled soundly to her side when she hear Jerry outside.

“There are so many apples to pick this season.” he was saying

“Should be a healthy profit.” Bash agree.

Anne turned from her place at the stove just in time to see Gilbert duck his head and hold the door open for Mathew, Bash and Jerry. Had he been watching her.

“Hello.” She greeted warmly, handing Delphine to Bash as soon as he had scrubbed his hands and moving to take a loaf of bread from the oven. “Lunch is ready for you all, it may still be quite hot though.”

She moved about the kitchen as if she simply belonged in the house. She knew where she would find the bowls, the spoons, the serving ware and she placed it all out on the table. Moving to push the kettle over the fire to begin steeping some tea.  
She moved back to the laundry she had been scrubbing before Delphine had woken and continued to scrub at the collar of Gilbert’s shirt.

“Aren’t you going to join us Anne.” Speak of the devil.

“No thank you,” she answered “I need to set about this laundry pile you and Bash have let get out of hand.” Anne said curtly. Ringing the shirt out and the shaking it firmly before pegging it to the line.

“Anne,” Said Gilbert moving to grab her hands before she could reach for another shirt. “Your not here to do our laundry, you’re a guest. A very appreciated guest at that looking after little Dellie.”  
“Thank you Gilbert,” Anne said although her tone didn’t imply that she at all thought she was an appreciated guest. Dellie squirmed in Bash’s lap knocking his spoon to the ground.

“Oh, I’ll take her while you eat.” Anne said much more kindly, a soft look on her face as she lifted the baby up to her face and cooed.

Bash shot Gilbert a look, who shrugged. He could tell he was in trouble but for what he didn’t know. Taking Anne’s leave as she scooted off to change Dellie’s wet nappy as his que not to bother her he took his seat at the table and dipped a spoon into the bowl of stew on of the other men had dished out. Jerry was giving him a strange look but given that, they were more acquaintances then friends Gilbert wasn’t sure what it meant.

Deciding that he was a little too busy to deal with it today he finally took a bite of the meal Anne had prepared for them. It was delicious, almost better then what Mary used to cook, and definitely better then what he managed to rustle up following Anne’s book of Mary’s recipes.

Anne came back into the kitchen a freshly changed Dellie on her hip and moved to the kettle, which had reached boiling point. She lifted it off the hook that held it over the flame daftly all the while cooing and murmuring to little Dellie who smiled happily at Anne as if she were the sun in the sky. She moved with practice around the kitchen bringing four tin mugs to the table and filling them with hot water and adding a tea bag to each. Gilbert hadn’t even noticed he’d been staring until she looked up holding out the sugar pot.

“Sugar.” She asked, and Gilbert bit his tongue to stop his cheeky reply of “yes dear” and instead nodded not trusting his voice not to break.

He had never noticed it before but Anne would one day make a splendid wife and mother. Oh, he knew that whatever man did manage to capture her attention would never be able to keep her barefoot and pregnant in the kitchen, she had far too much want for adventure. He would never expect her to live her life as a doting housewife. If one day he were to marry Anne they would be equals.

She dropped a spoonful of sugar into his mug without so much as a smile and sat a now placated Dellie on a blanket in the corner with a few of her toy’s and moving back to the laundry.

She stood over the sink working a stain out of a pair of Bash’s trousers when Gilbert noticed he was stareing again. His spoon was practically hanging out of his mouth forgotten and Bash had cleared his throat to draw his attention. Gilbert turned back to the men at the table and choose to ignore the three sets of raised brows.

“Well I think it’s time we left Anne here and got back to work don’t you think” Said Bash moving to place his bowl in the sink. “Thank you Anne, it was a lovely stew.”

Jerry and Mathew followed suit and placed there bowls in the sink.

“I’ll be right out.” Said Gilbert “I seem to have been dallying and still haven’t finished with my lunch.”

Bash gave him a side ways glance but just held the door open so he Mathew and Jerry could return to the apple picking.

Anne ignored him diligently, working at a pair of under things in the laundry sink that Gilbert thanked the stars were definitely Bash’s. Anne moved to the kitchen sink and began washing the lunch dishes still not paying Gilbert any mind. She had just sat the last bowl to the side to drip dry when Dellie let out a squeal of pain.

While Anne had busied herself with the dishes and Gilbert had been lost in his thoughts Dellie had managed to pull herself to standing only to topple over and put one of her sharp new teeth through her lip. Anne rushed forward assessing the bleeding as she bounced the child on her hip hushing her soothingly. Gilbert had barely had time to spring to his feet in aid of this niece before Anne had bought a wet clothe to the wound and staunched the flow of blood. Mouth wounds always bleed so much.

“You’d make a wonderful wife and mother Anne.” Had he just said that out loud. Anne had stopped her swaying and was looking at him mouth agape. Yeah definitely out loud. “Thanks for lunch” he stammered out leaving his bowl at the table and making his way out in a hurry.

He stood to the side of the glass on the door where he knew he couldn’t be seen to catch his breath for a moment. He was just about to leave when he heard Anne speak to Dephine.

“If he mean’s I’ll make a good wife to him he’s going to be sorry.” Anne said petulantly, but he could almost hear the blush that came when she was denying something she knew to be true.

He smiled and pushed of the porch to continue the Apple harvest. Day dreaming of Anne and strawberry haired children as he went.


End file.
